ReAnimation
by Hybrid Daemon
Summary: When Jak gets ready to go back to the time he reign, the others and him instead get transported to our World! Not only that, their world begins to slowly infuse with ours!... WATCH OUT FOR THAT METAL-HEAD BEHIND YOU!


ReAnimation 

Summary: When Jak gets ready to go back to the time her reign, the others and him instead get transported to our World! Not only that, their world begins to slowly infuse with ours!... WATCH OUT FOR THAT METAL-HEAD BEHIND YOU!

Rated: RAction/Adventure/Humor/Angst/Romance

Hybrid Daemon: As you can see, I thought something should be done differently. Instead of having characters fall in Jak's World, Jak is going to fall in our world. Fun isn't it? Takes after the end of Jak 3. So! Buckle your seatbelts people! It's going to be a bumby ride!

Disclaimer: Hybrid Daemon or Demon Yuki doesn't own Jak and characters. Nor does DY own Flen, Raeven, Emory or weird cat-creatures that can change into... HUMAN? Okay, this story is already getting weird before it started. The place of where all this takes place in doesn't exist, but if you do look for it on google of where ever, you'll probably get goblins or just demons from Yu Yu Hakusho... :grins:

WARNINGS: Rated R for voilence (of all kinds) nudity, sexual content or references, a perverted Ottsel name Daxter, incest, language, underage driving, underage drinking or just teen delinquincy period, crude humor, bad attempt at humor, mischief comic, cross-dressing, turetts (people who have outbursts for no reason), and blood. Lots of it people, maybe not in the first few chapters but later on, so if you are squimish because Demon Yuki could do a good job at describing it, tell us now so we can warn you later.

Hybrid Daemon: One more thing, I kind of changed the three Ottsels to our liking if you don't mind. We need them to be a bit more younger and bit more smarter and please mind any misspelling and grammers mistakes: TOO LAZY TO FIX OVER. And now!... The story...

* * *

_I have spend my life searching for the answer that my father and my father's father failed to find. Who were the Percursors? Why did they create vast monolith that litter our planet? How did they harness Eco; the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. I have asked the rocksm but the rocks do not recall_.-Samos the Sage.

**REANIMATION: Chapter 1: Nothing BUT Ordinary**

_6:08 A.M, Thursday Morning: Oct 12_

**_RRT! RRT! RRT! RRT! RRT! RRT! R-_**

The cord was pulled out of the socket and the alarm clock died, the red neon numbers fading from view. The hand that killed it, slowly slunk back underneath the warmth of the blankets. The lump there, pulled the blankets closer around it for more warmth and settale once more.

A few moments passed before the door flung open to it's room. A teenager of 18 years with black lustorous hair halfway down her back and violet eyes dress in a plain white botton up shirt and black slacks with a blue tie, undone barged in.

Emory, the oldest and only sister of Raeven, stalked towards her little sisters' bed with a spray bottle in one hand and flung the blankets back with the other. "RAEVEN VINCENT! GET YOUR ASS UP OR I'LL GET IT UP FOR YOU!" Not even giving the girl a chance to react, the older spray the youngest with the bottle in her other hand, who was curled up in her bed.

Raeven quickly sat up. The top of her black head messy like everyone else who gets up from sleeping and her brown eyes on the older sibling with a sleepy experission on her face.

"Mnuh?"

Emory puffed out her cheeks hands on her hips. "We're going to be late because of you... AGAIN!" She went to the closet and slid it open to get her sister's uniform out. Raeven on the other hand, sat on her bed cross-legged clad in a tye-dye shirt that went up to her knees when she stood and cotton pants underneath, still waking up slowly due to low-blood pressure.

The girl uniform for Blueko High School plopped on the edge of the bed. Emory look at her still dazed sister and sighed heavily. She leaned forward and stroke the other girls' black hair back from her face and check the brown eyes for any sickness.

Raeven blink and saw a pair of violet eyes swarm into focus. She blink again and pulled back, "Nn!" She plopped on her back as the older let go. "Bloody hell Emy. I'm awake."

"Good. Get dress, we're going to late." The old sister turne dto leave as Raeven wiggled out of her pants.

"Yesterday was due to traffic, Emory!" She hollered after her sister. Her response was a: "yeah, yeah, whatever." A black kitten with eyes an odd shade of red, bounded in and jumped on Raeven's bed as the girl ahd her wool skirt and plain white dress shirt on as she sat to put on her white knee-high socks. The 16 year old smile at her kitten. "Hello Hakkyou."

"Mew?"

* * *

_( Blueko High, 1st period 8:05 a.m.)_

"ARGH! WE'RE LATE... AGAIN! MR. RADKA IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BLU!"

"OH YES! BLAME ME! ALWAYS ALWAYS ME!"

"Yo!"

"Morning Rae."

Two boys dressed in a dark blue jakcet and slacks. One boy had ash-grey hair up to the mid-back and the other auburn hair in a pony tail were joined by Raeven.

"Late too, huh?"

"Yep!"

"So are we. Blu here was too busy drooling over Zake."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHINTA?"

"That these gakks echo and my class is right up here."

"Bye bye Blu!" Shinta and Raeven bounded up the stairs, leaving a confuse ash-grey hair boy. The two slowed down as they hit the second floor to where their first class awaited.

Shinta grinned at the dark hair girl. "See you later Rae!"

"Bye." She waved as the boy ran off. Raeven looked at the door that led to her class and took in a deep breath and reached for the handle.

A dark hair man in his late 20's look up from his desk as the air was filled with typing or gossiping. Mr. Highstreet smiled at the embrassed Raeven. "Er.. yo?" The girl said uncertainly.

"Glad that you can come, Miss Vincent." He said. Raeven nodded and quickly went to go take her seat, her face slightly red. Next to her seat, sat a boy with long black-blue hair in a pony tail with dark blue eyes where you could barely see the pupil, dressed in the boy's uniform which consist of in a dark blue jacket, open with a white shirt underneath, and same color slacks. 'He' grinned at his friend as she took her seat.

"Traffic I assume." 'He' said. Raeven growled, but the boy ignored her. "Onii-san was looking for you, wondering if you were coming at all today." He said, referring to the T.A in their class.

"Shut up, cross-dresser." The black hair girl mutter under her breath while logging in. Lii grin and sat properly in her seat.

A chuckle caught their attention and Raeven turned her head slightly to see another look alike like Lii, only this one was a true boy.

Joey grin at Raeven, turning around since he was back to back with her. "Don't let Aniki get to you, Raeven. She just love pushing your bottons." Raeven glared at her friend who rewarded her with one of her lopsided grin.

The black hair girl rolled her brown eyes in amusement and set to work on her project.

* * *

_Monk Temple; Oracle Chamber-_

"Look, I'm ready to go back into the past and set things right." Jak said. Ashelin twince her fingers with his, If anyboyd saw this, they didn't object, knowing Jak needed someone to care for and for someone to care for him.

Daxter and Tess (who's now an Ottsel be the way) stood offf to the side as Samos, Keira, Torn and Seem stood in the back, watching the three Ottsel look at one another.

The leader Ottsel, in which he introduce himself as Grid nodded to Jak. "Then you are ready, hm?" Jak nodded.

"Yes, but like I said before, that's if everyone calls me by the name my father gave me." Daxter open his mouth to say something but clamped it shut.

"You are who you are, whether Mar or Jak." Grid said. Jak said nothing.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumble. "I hate long good-byes." Ashelin, Daxter and Keira all grin, but sadly. The redhead put a hand on Jak's arm, about to say something but the sound of a bomb going off stopped her.

Daxter stood in front of Tess, as Jak push Ashelin behind him while Torn stood in front of Keira, Seem and Samos. An eerie feeling began to crawl up Jak's spine, making him shiver. It wasn't a very good feeling.

"Yes, yes." A voice suddenly rang out. "Let's do get on with this so I can go on killing everyone that you ever loved and cared for." The group looked around, alert as the three Ottsel's: Grid, Rath and Dice looked around.

"Look!" Keira shouted, pointing in front of where the Orcale used to be. Everyone turned to see a glowing slit appear and widen as a hand came out.

"It can't be you!" Cried out Grid. Rath and Dice's eyes widen. The slit burt in response and a young female figure stood there clad in a full white-silver body suit with long white-silvery hair up to her mid-back. She would have looked normal if it wasn't for the ears. They were pure white and split into three, looking like robotic ears. Her neon blue eyes look down at the group, a feral smile played on her lips.

"Oh goody! I came just in time." She said, crossing her arms and sitting in mid-air. "A little early, but what the heck." She look at Jak to see he was holding out his morph gun in PeaceMaker mode as Daxter was back on his shoulder.

Seem suddenly gasp, eyes going wide and feel to her knees; bowing. "The Reborn One." She whispered.

"The what?" Torn looked at her.

"A being. A powerful being created from only Precursor technology to wipe out the Metal Heads. Two were made: One full the other half."

The silver hair being smile. "Oh, so that saves my the trouble of introducing myself. Thanks old man."

"You were supposed to dead!" Shouted Rath, who's mouth was quickly covered by Grid and Dice.

The being face suddenly frown as a animal growl escaped her throat. "You think a mere human was going to take me down?" She shouted, her hair spreading and body surrounded by a neon blue glow. "No, of course not. So you got my half-breed sibling to come after me. My own flesh and BLOOD!" Energy began to crackle around her. She glared at the group below her. "You used her just like you used me. You put my own kind against me, the only being who understood my pain and loneliness."

Jak frown." We did nothing like that."

"Yeah!" Piped up Daxter. "Or have the slightest clue of what the hell your saying, ya crazy-talking maniac!" Ashelin's hand itch to whack Daxter on the back of his head. The damn Ottsel was going to get them killed!

The silver hair female frown. "Did you now?" Fog began to creep over the edge of the floor they were on as the air grew tense. Jak could feel this Percursor being beginning to collect her powers. He slightly took a step back as the female looked at him with her cold neon-blue eyes. "You were the one that ordered the creation of my only kind and the one to get rid of us by my own blood." She hissed. "You were the one that caused my pain and loneliness." Samos, Keira and Torn moved back as the whole room became static with energy.

The sound of something tearing was heard before large white wings, very different from Light Jak's sprouted from the female's back and spread open. Feathers scarttered in the air as the being floated there with her wings glowing as an energy ball began to form in front of her.

"And now," She said. "Now I'm going to make you fell the same pain. I'm going to leave you alone and in misery of the thought of unable to see everybody ever again."

Daxter jumped ontop of Jak's head. "Can't we all just get along?" He asked. The female growled.

"Perish."

The energy ball, now the size of a basketball, flung at them.

Tess shouted in the distance as Keira bent to hug her Father. Jak sheild Ashelin as Torn stood in front of Seem as Daxter sheild his eyes. The attack hit a few feet in front of them then burst into a bright hot light and engulf everything in it's path. The sound of everyone yelling was mixed with the loud whooshing sound of the attack.

Then... Everything went white.

* * *

_Makai plaze, 3:42 p.m., Oct 12_

"NANDE KUSO?"

"Oh, come on Rae. You look cuter!"

"More like a slut! Ungh... This THONG is riding up my ASS!"

"Face it Ashley. Raeven is just not the girly type."

"Oh! And you are Lii?"

":grin: Never said I was."

"Look you two, can I just have my clothes back now?"

"Fine.."

A petite burnette with her hair in a small braid, picked up a purple hooded jacket, a long silver-grey tanktop and jeans. "Here." She toseed them over.

Lii grin as she was wearing a plain white shirt with sleeves up to the elbow and jeans, hair in a braid. The burnette, Ashley, wore a yellow sports bra witha denim jacket over and a denin skirt that stopped at her knees and black boots.

"Not all of us like showing off our body, unless you're practicing to be a prostitute." The burnette's brown eyes narrowed.

"You want to die?"

Lii's grin widen. "Oh, so the slut shows her claws. Meowr!" Ashley only stuck out her tongue.

Raeven emerged from the dressing stall, in clothes she was familair with. "Knock it of you two." She muttered holding the clothes Ashley picked out for her. The burnette look away as Lii's grin turned feral.

Raeven rolled her eyes. "Come on, I wanna got to the Anime club."

"Again?" Ashley whine. Lii gave her a deadpan look, which caused a shiver to go up both girl's spine.

"You don't hear us whining when you drag us to your stores over and over." Her voice monotone. The other girl just smile and took the cothes from Raeven and left to go put them back.

"You. Are. Mean." The black hair girl whispered. Lii blink then smile.

Raeven rolled her eyes and look at the time on her cell. "Come on, let's go. I have some time to spare before I have to go home and call Emory to see if she's going to be late or something." She walked off to get Ashley. Lii follow throwing her arms up like a little kid.

"'Kay!"

"Knock it off you stupid kit!" Growled Raeven.

"Yes, ya stupid monkey."

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME MONKEY!" Lii grin and clapped her hands and threw them around her friend's neck.

"I wuv youuuuu!" The black hair girl sweatdrop as Lii rub her cheek against hers.

"You are one crazzzyy friend I EVER had."

"Heee..."

Once the three reunited they took the esculator to the second flor. "So did Troy asked you out yet, Ash?" Lii asked looking at the burnette.

"No, but I was really hoping on going to the Winter Dance with him." Raeven snorted.

"Don't know why you pursue a boy who has no interst in you." Ashley jsut sighed.

Lii suddenly jump the last two steps and walked off towards the Warehouse that was just across the way. "I'd be back. Have to look from mah music!" Ashley open her mouth to say something, but clamp her mouth shut and look at Raeven pleadingly. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Fine, you know my cell phone." The burnette smile and took off. Raeven just sigh and headed for her destination on her own.

A few minutes passed and Raeven came out with a bag containing three CD's she bouth and happily held the third in her hand. Standing in front of the store, Reaven was looking at the list of songs on the back of the CD, moving to lean against the rail on front a the SEARS store. Without warning there was a loud explosion. Raeven turned to see where it came from, but a strong gust of wind and bright light blinded her and knocking people around to the floor from it's force.

Raeven wince as she was knocked against the rail she was leaning against and look up to see smoke from where the explosion was. Not only that, there was coughing, groaning of someone in pain.

Raeven pushed herself into a sitting position, holding onto the bars of the rail. "Geez! All this smoke and I'm gonna get lung cancer:cough:" Raeven blink. For some odd reason, that voice sounded familiar.

"Daxter? Is that you?" Another familiar voice asked. The girl's brown eyes widen.

"No, it's a Metal Head! Of course it's me!"

"I thought you might have been separated from the blast."

"Tsk! Not even a blast from the All Supreme Being could separate us. Besides, you wouldn't last a second without me."

"Heh."

Raeven on the other hand grip the bars tighter as her brown eyes wien a bit more as the smoke began to clear to reveale a figure with an animal on his shoulder.

"Oh... shit..."

People there taht stood back up, wondering what the was going on took one look at the newcomer ans screamed and ran off in a frenzy.

The orange fur animal on the long pointy ear elf look arond, watching the civilian run off. "Yesh, it's like Haven City. People running and screaming like idiots... only these people look verry different."

"Yeah, you're right." The elf looked around.

As the two were occupy on why everyone had small round ears, Raeven took this time to slowly stand up, eyes still on the two. "This must be a punishment from the Gods because I haven't finish the 3rd game of Jak." She whispered then stood very still as her movement caught their attention.

"Hey Jak! Let's ask her where the hell are we!" The otter looking weasel said.

Raeven began to move to the side, eyes still wide and still on them, holding her breath. If I'm dead and lying somewhere in the gutter right now, She thought. I hope I'm fully dress.

* * *

Jak slowly held out his hands up to show the wide-eye brown girl he meant no harm. "We're not going to hurt you." Said Jak. "we just need some answers."

"Yeah!" Daxter jumped from Jak's head to his shoulder. "Or we'll hurt you if you refuse!"

"Daaxx..." Jak growled at the Ottsel. The black hair girl 'eeped' and look like she about to run off. Jak shook his head. "Don't mind him. He doesn't bite..Well, I really can't say that, but.." He watched the girl cover her face and murmur something. He was beginning to wonder if the girl spoke any english at all, this is after all some weird planet he was transported too.

He decided to take a different appoarch. "Look I'm Jak and this is-"

"Daxter." The girl spoke up softly. "Yes, everyone pratically knows you whether they play games or not." She dared to lift her eyes to look at Jak's blue eyes. "You, Daxter, Ashelin, Torn, Tess, Seem and all the other good stuff."

Jak and Daxter stared at her. "Okay, she's freaking ME out." The Ottsel said looking at his buddy.

Jak blink still looking at the girl. "Hod'd you know that?" He demanded.

The girl opened her mouth but guns clicking caught her attention and turned around to see the Mall Sercurity Gaurds around them, guns poised and pointed not at her, but at Jak and Daxter.

Jak frown as Daxter look around. "So, I'm guessing this is the Welcome Committee." He said. Jak said nothing but felt something bump against him and glance down to see it was the girl.

The Guards took aim.

"Aw shit..."


End file.
